


Zealous and Jealous are Just One Letter Different

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Challenge Response, Drama, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: Tony thinks he knows what he's going to get when he makes Gibbs jealous. He's wrong. Written for the ncis_flashfic "Sins and Virtues" challenge.





	Zealous and Jealous are Just One Letter Different

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Not betaed. Many thanks to James Walkswithwind, whose suggestion on how to make Gibbs stop being so difficult worked beautifully and changed the entire tone and point of the story--for the better!  


* * *

Ever since puberty, Tony had been firmly of the opinion that everything fun was a sin. Not everything that was a sin was fun, though. Lust and greed and gluttony and sloth, sure, but there hadn't seemed to be any way to enjoy wrath, pride, or envy. 

He'd learned better since then. About envy at least. 

Gibbs pushed Tony hard, knocking him back onto the bed. Tony managed to grab onto Gibbs's shirt on the way down, not to prevent his fall, but to bring Gibbs down with him. His success only knocked a little bit of breath out of him, since he'd been prepared, and he grinned up at Gibbs and said, "Shouldn't we have gotten out of our clothes first?" 

"Smart ass," Gibbs growled. He kneeled up astride Tony's thighs and went to work on his belt and pants. "You wanted to get laid. Shut up and enjoy it." 

"How do you know I wanted to get laid?" Tony asked, reaching for Gibbs's shirt. 

Gibbs batted his hands away. "I think this," he said, pushing his hands into Tony's pants and palming his ass, bare of any underwear, "was my first clue." 

Tony smirked. "You could tell I was going commando?" 

"In these pants, _everyone_ could tell that you were going commando." Gibbs seized the waistband on the offending pants and peeled them off, pausing briefly at Tony's feet to remove shoes and socks. 

"Jealous?" Tony asked, stretching his arms out over his head. 

Gibbs grabbed the hem of Tony's shirt and yanked it off over his head none too gently. Tony had to squirm a little on the bed to help it come off. "Sure," he responded. "That's what you wanted, wasn't it?" 

Tony froze, suddenly uncertain. He never quite knew how Gibbs would react when he realized he was being manipulated. 

Gibbs reached out and ran his hands over Tony's body with a distinctly possessive air. Slowly he leaned down, pressing his fully clothed body against Tony's bare one, and brushed his lips over Tony's ear. "Don't think I don't know you do this to me on purpose," he whispered. 

Tony ached with need at the touch of Gibbs's body. He burned for the sensation of skin again skin. The clothes between them turned a longed-for caress into a horrible tease. "Does that mean you aren't going to take me?" Tony asked, struggling to keep the trepidation out of his voice. He ended up sounding plaintive instead. 

"No," Gibbs said. Tony had to hold back the urge to ask if Gibbs meant no, he wouldn't take him, or no, it didn't mean that. "I'll take you," Gibbs finished. Tension rushed out of Tony's body and Gibbs smirked at him and teased a nipple between forefinger and thumb. "But I'll do it _my_ way." He twisted sharply and Tony gasped. 

Swallowing heavily, Tony reached for Gibbs again, but Gibbs pressed his hands back over his head. "My way, Tony," he said. 

"Yeah, okay," Tony said, licking dry lips. 

Gibbs watched him for a long moment, then slid back off the bed and started slowly undressing. Tony propped himself up on his elbows to watch, but otherwise didn't move. After his performance this afternoon Tony had expected Gibbs to pounce on him, to push him down and take him hard and fast, reasserting his place in Tony's life in no uncertain terms as he had dozens of times before. Hell, he hadn't just expected it, he'd _wanted_ it, angled for it, hoped for it, but there was something about this deliberate seduction that was even more powerful. 

Maybe it was the utter confidence it expressed. Gibbs didn't have to hurry; he knew Tony would be waiting for him. Whatever it was, by the time Gibbs had shed the last of his clothes and rejoined Tony on the bed Tony was all but shaking with hunger. "Please," he breathed, reaching for Gibbs. 

For the moment, Gibbs cooperated, pulling Tony into his arms and kissing him long and slow. Tony melted into it, feeling nothing but Gibbs, so absorbed in the slick caresses that when Gibbs finally pulled away Tony clung to him, disoriented. Strong hands anchored Tony and guided him, turning him onto his side and nudging his legs apart. Gibbs spooned up behind him and Tony leaned back into his embrace, one hand reaching back to rest on Gibbs's hip. 

Slick fingers pushed at Tony's hole and slid inside, lending an edge to the sensations rolling through Tony. He closed his eyes, that edge bringing a sharpness to his focus on Gibbs. 

"Tony." 

"Yeah," Tony responded immediately, turning his head to the side a little though he couldn't quite see Gibbs over his shoulder. 

"Now that I've got you," Gibbs said, quiet and intent, his fingers still driving that sharpness inside of Tony, "I'm not about to let you go. Understand?" 

"Yes, Boss," Tony said, a little breathless. 

"Good. Then you can stop testing me." 

Tony's eyes snapped open. "I'm not--" His protest was cut off by a sudden gasp and moan as Gibbs replaced his fingers with his cock and thrust into Tony with one powerful stroke. His hand clenched on Gibbs's hip, holding the older man close even as he trembled with the strain of adjusting to the sudden fullness. 

Gibbs's arm came around Tony's waist and he palmed Tony's belly. His breath warmed Tony's neck and the lobe of his ear where Gibbs' nuzzled close. "You _have_ been testing me. Pushing me to see if I'll fight for you or if I'll suddenly decide you're too much trouble." 

Shame and embarrassment washed through Tony, clashing oddly with the comfort and pleasure of Gibbs's embrace. Tony closed his eyes, wishing Gibbs wasn't holding him quite so closely; he wanted to shrink in on himself. "I'm sorry," he whispered. 

"Don't be sorry," Gibbs said. Tony's shame eased immediately, even that responsive to how conditioned he was to follow Gibbs's lead. "Just trust me." 

Tony took a long, uneven breath and let it out slowly. Trust Gibbs. He could do that. 

"That's good," Gibbs murmured as tension left Tony's body. "That's good." 

The words warmed Tony, as Gibbs's rare praise always did. A moment later Gibbs moved within him, sending a different kind of heat rushing through Tony. Moaning softly, Tony wrapped his hand around Gibbs's wrist where it lay across his body to anchor himself as Gibbs thrust into him. 

Tony reveled in the sense of fullness as Gibbs paused, their hips sealed together. Thick and hard, his cock stretched Tony to capacity, stirring every nerve ending in Tony's hole. That sweet fullness gave way to the heat of friction and the sparkle of nerves as he withdrew. Tony held his breath as Gibbs paused and then the slow glide began all over again, building now to that fullness, and Tony moaned deeply. 

Time seemed suspended as their bodies moved together. Sweat ran freely down Tony's body as Gibbs reamed his hole slowly and so achingly thoroughly. "So good," Tony muttered mindlessly. "Don't stop. Just...don't stop." 

"I'm not going anywhere," Gibbs answered hoarsely, sliding inside Tony's body even as he spoke. He paused there, hips pressed tightly to Tony's ass, and slowly twisted his hips a little, stirring his cock inside Tony's hole. Tony cried out and jerked back towards Gibbs at the fresh spike of sensation. Gibbs's face pressed into the curve of Tony's neck and his handed drifted from its place splayed over Tony's belly and wrapped around his rigid, eager shaft instead. Tony shuddered, panting, and twisted as the dual sensations of the hand on his dick and the sudden, sharp jab of Gibbs's cock into his body overwhelmed him. 

"Yes," Gibbs grunted, stepping up the pace now, fucking Tony with short, hard strokes and fisting his cock implacably. 

Tony struggled for breath; every gulp of air was quickly stolen by cries of pleasure. "Oh God," he gasped. "Oh, _fuck._ Gibbs..." He sobbed, shaking with need, and covered Gibbs's hand on his cock, squeezing it tighter, stroking the head with his own thumb whenever Gibbs didn't. 

Gibbs's hand slid out from under his, abandoning his cock to Tony's own touch, and curled around his hip instead. Tony drew breath for a protest and let it out in a sudden shout as Gibbs thrust into him powerfully, pulling back on Tony's hip hard, burying himself so deep that Tony's hole ached all over again. 

"Gibbs," Tony gasped, and that was the last he had breath for as Gibbs claimed him even harder, driving into his hole ruthlessly. Tony jerked his own cock hard and fast and cried out in relief as, finally, he came, muscles spasming and come painting his belly in warm streaks. 

When Tony's body had eased down from his peak, Gibbs pushed him down to sprawl on his belly, the better to bury himself in Tony's hot, aching ass. Tony braced his upper body on his forearms and spread his legs, giving Gibbs all the room he needed to fuck him. 

Moaning loudly, Gibbs took advantage of every bit of that space. Tony's eyes half closed as he wallowed in the feeling of Gibbs enjoying his body so intensely. When Gibbs came, groaning harshly, Tony shuddered in sympathetic pleasure, for all that he'd finished already. 

Tony eased down off his forearms to lay flat on the bed, Gibbs heavy on his back, his ass still aching with the stretch of Gibbs's cock buried inside of him. At length Gibbs stirred, kissing Tony briefly between the shoulder blades before withdrawing slowly. Tony hissed in discomfort and then sighed ruefully as he felt Gibbs part the cheeks of his ass to check on him. 

Once he was satisfied that he hadn't hurt Tony, Gibbs crawled up the bed and settled down facing him. "You okay?" he asked. 

The fact that he was asking after having check himself told Tony that Gibbs didn't mean physically. He flushed. "Fine." 

Gibbs snorted skeptically and sat up on the bed. "Let's get a shower." 

As he rolled out of bed and followed Gibbs to the bathroom, Tony had a feeling they'd be revisiting this particular...discussion. 

He decided he was looking forward to it, and if he recalled correctly, zealousness _was_ a virtue. 

\--End--


End file.
